Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging modality used for many applications and with many sequence parameters that can be tuned and many imaging parameters that can be observed to extract e.g. different kinds of biological information.
Conventional MRI image reconstruction makes use of inverse fast Fourier transform (FFT) and k-space data with Cartesian sampling. For non-Cartesian sampling, the gridding method can be applied as a preprocessing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,421,456 discloses a method of time-domain magnetic resonance imaging and device thereof. The method includes transiently exciting a sample; receiving a signal emitted from the sample; and processing the received signal without Fourier transformation to acquire an image. The device includes an excitation device, a detecting coil and an operating circuit to process a received emitting signal and generate an image, wherein the received emitting signal is a time-domain signal free from Fourier transformation.
Donald B Twieg et al.: “Basic Properties of SS-PARSE Parameter Estimates”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MEDICAL IMAGING, vol. 29, no. 5, 1 May 2010, pages 1156-1172, discloses a method to obtain quantitative parameter maps from a single-shot (typically 65 ms) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) signal.
Knopp T et al.: “Iterative Off-Resonance and Signal Decay Estimation and Correction for Multi-Echo MRI”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MEDICAL IMAGING, vol. 28, no. 3, 1 Mar. 2009, pages 394-404, discloses a gridding-based algorithm for off-resonance correction, extended to also address signal decay.
Bradley P Sutton et al.: “Simultaneous estimation of I0 R2*, and field map using a multi-echo spiral acquisition”, Proceedings of the International Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine, vol. 10, 4 May 2002, page 1323, discloses an iterative simultaneous estimation of the field map, R2*, and I0.
However, there is a need for improvement of time-domain magnetic resonance imaging.